Chapter 478
Stealth is the 478th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Following a failed attempt at negotiation, Natsu and Lucy engage Jacob Lessio, overwhelmed immediately before the assassin who goes on to reveal the nature of his magic: Stealth. After attempting and miscalculating unorthodox ways to subdue Natsu in front of a bare Lucy, the duo holds their own against the assassin, angering him, all the while Mavis has an epiphany on how to finally defeat Zeref. Summary Natsu immediately begins by charging at Jacob, and the two exchange blows, but Natsu is overwhelmed and slammed into the floor after Jacob unwittingly steals Natsu's catchphrase. Natsu recovers and begins to admonish Jacob for damaging their guildhall, but finds that he has disappeared, only for him to reappear above and elbow him. Unable to trace his scent or sound, Mavis recognizes Jacob's Magic as being Stealth; the man reappears and steps on Mavis' head, stating that he can see the unseen (such as her) as well completely camouflage himself. When he disappears yet again, Lucy summons Loke, who uses his Lion Brilliance to make Jacob visible to them yet again. Loke uses this opportunity to hurt Jacob, but this merely annoys him, and the Spriggan 12 member grabs an invisible weapon and smacks Loke with it. He then sends invisible knives flying from his person, which hit Natsu, Lucy and Happy; wondering if this is also his Magic's power, Jacob reveals that his Magic allows him to vanish, erase, see and make unseen before striking Lucy with an invisible whip. Natsu angrily rushes at Jacob, but Jacob disappears and reappears behind him, grabbing his head and slamming him into the ground, proclaiming that he is going to force him to experience hell. Forcing Natsu to look at Lucy, Jacob makes her Star Dress vanish, revealing her undergarments and leaving her extremely embarrassed. Jacob's attack doesn't affect Natsu (it affects Loke, however), as he is used to seeing Lucy in skimpy clothes, which leaves Jacob flabbergasted at how he could say something so profane. Lucy, on the other hand, takes notice of the fact that Jacob has closed his eyes, something he says is to not encroach upon Lucy's privacy, remarking that making women's clothes disappear is a technique that also negatively affects himself as well. With that, Natsu gets the idea to make it sound as if Lucy has removed all her clothing; Lucy plays along, which forces Jacob to drop his guard, and allows the two to swiftly kick him in the face. The attacks do naught to Jacob but make him livid, as he realizes that they've tricked him. Meanwhile, Mavis, who has been watching the entire time, comes up with a way to defeat Zeref. Characters in Order of Appearance #Natsu Dragneel #Jacob Lessio #Lucy Heartfilia #Happy #Mavis Vermillion #Loke Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Jacob Lessio Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * ** * * * |Regurusu}} Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Forced Gate Closure Weapons used *Whip *Gun Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Arc Navigation